


Reluctance Overcome

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say'ri worries a lot, but thankfully she has someone who's there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written on valentine's but not about valentine's.

One of Say’ri’s chief concerns was her girlfriend’s immortality, and how it would affect both of them, yet she now held in her grasp a tool that could end it sooner, much sooner, than anticipated, brought from the convoy for her to use in their coming battle against Plegia’s forces.

A quick glance at the tool’s design could blurt out its purpose to a sufficiently experienced sword-wielder. The Wyrmslayer truly was a fearsome weapon; capable of rending scales and severing the wings of its victims with shocking ease. Such capabilities, however, had turned Say’ri resentful of them, even without ever realizing.

She had tried to construe its existence as a mere necessity in times of war, as wyvern mounts were plentifully utilized by the opposing army, though the blade’s intricate decorative work now betrayed that assumption. The little wing in its guard area seemed almost mocking of its victims. Of her, Say’ri thought, her stomach lurching with the idea.

With her hands shaking against her will, the swordmaster sat on her cot to continue her quasi-morbid observation of the Wyrmslayer, now recalling her first encounter with it, and pondering if she was even capable of wielding a weapon with its purpose.

“While unreliable in direct opposition with other swords, it excels in its field, outclassing the others as a specialized weapon,” her brother explained, carefully enunciating his every word to a teenaged Say’ri, who watched his stance while wielding it, before being handed the blade for practice.

The uneven weight of the serrated blade when compared to the solid base seemed more significant then, though now it still proved unwieldy to be swung, as a brief display by the princess proved.

“Say’ri?” Tiki’s familiar voice beckoned, as she flung open their tent’s flap, only to find Say’ri with the Wyrmslayer in hand, pointing at the entrance, and consequently, at herself. “Should I wait for you to finish getting ready?”

In a frantic second, the Chon’sinese princess tried to hide the blade behind her back on the cot, in a futile attempt to disengage her troubling thoughts from the reality of Tiki’s presence, being now right in front of her.

“Forgive my tardiness,” Say’ri began, fighting against her dry throat to mask her racing preoccupations.

“You seem troubled. This is strange for you in the dawn of a coming battle,” Tiki stated, eyeing her girlfriend over.

“Please do not approach me… Not now,” the sword wielder pleaded, having to forcibly drop the weapon and with it, any pretense of not being worried. She couldn’t even face the Manakete woman now.

Tiki did not heed to her lover’s words. Knowing better, she took a deep breath and calmly walked over her significant other, sitting close to her on the cot, markedly ignoring the weapon she could clearly see.

Say’ri had her attention focused on her own hands over her lap and Tiki gazed pensively at the tent’s entrance, before breaking the momentary silence. “Maybe I should concern myself more with their existence. Truth be told, they now seem almost incidental.”

“But mi-, I mean, but how?”Say’ri inquired with exasperation, having to hold back from referring to her now-girlfriend as the formal “milady.”

Before her response, Tiki’s hand came to rest on top of Say’ri’s, caressing it gently. “While it’s true that my life is long lasting, I would rather enjoy it to its fullest, rather than worrying about what might be able to end it prematurely… as I’ve told you before.” 

To Say’ri’s great surprise, Tiki’s smile displayed nary a semblance of sadness, fully living up to its usual radiance, despite the topic at hand.

“I apologize for my brusque lack of self-control,” Say’ri nodded, now holding Tiki’s hand in hers.

“There is no need for that. I was prepared for this,” Tiki confessed, breathing out in relief, before continuing in an amused tone. “It was only a matter of time before you’d found another aspect of me to fret about.”

Say’ri’s frown at the joking observation had to be rectified, and her girlfriend chose a passionate, tender kiss as the means by which to do it, followed by a second one, for good measure.

“Pray tell, did you not say you’d prefer not to spend your life worrying?” Say’ri finally questioned, trying to maintain a serious face. “For it seems that your predictions about me do not follow this rule.”

“You are an exception,” Tiki stated without even a moment of doubt, flushing the rest of Say’ri’s cheeks that had escaped the color. “You have sworn to defend me, and I you. It was what we agreed upon to make this work, was it not?”

“Aye,” Say’ri replied, feeling lighter in the chest as her girlfriend’s fingers sweetly grazed her cheeks, before pulling her closer once more for a deep, if briefer kiss.

“Now… If you are done with mulling over inanimate objects, we need to go,” Tiki declared, getting up and pulling Say’ri by the hand.

“’Twas arguably more complex than that… But you are correct. I’ve left the forces waiting for far too long,” Say’ri responded, picking up the Wyrmslayer, its design now irrelevant and its weight unnoticeable, paling in comparison to its opposing force, standing by the entrance entrance of her tent.


End file.
